Mr Taxi
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Ditinggalkan teman malam-malam di sebuah halte karena—katanya—ada keperluan mendadak. Terpaksa Naruto menunggu taksi, yang ternyata supir taksi itu pemuda tampan seumuran dengannya. / NaruSasu! / Untuk NaruSasu Day Event di Shrine (Promt: Transportasi) dan Challenge Plot Twist / #41 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D


Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Mr. Taxi** © 2014

By MizuRaiNa

Fanfiksi NaruSasu yang didedikasikan untuk **Event NaruSasu Day 2014** di Shrine dan **Challenge Plot Twist**

AU / Romance / a lilbit humor?

#41 of #365StoriesProject

..

_All Hail SasuNaru, Long Live NaruSasu!_

..

Lagi, Naruto berdecak sebal. Ia merutuk dalam hati karena bus malam tak ada yang lewat di atas jam sebelas malam. Dan sekarang, lima belas menit lagi menuju jam setengah dua belas. Ia kembali duduk di bangku halte, menghela napas berat. Seharusnya Kiba mengantarnya sampai ke rumahnya, bukan malah meninggalkannya di halte yang bahkan jarak untuk sampai di rumahnya lebih dari sepuluh kilo meter. Ya, ketika Naruto dan Kiba pulang sehabis berpesta kecil-kecilan dengan teman-teman mereka, tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanan Hinata—pacar Kiba—menelpon. Ia bilang ada perihal mendadak yang ia harus sampai di sana secepatnya. Jadilah sekarang ini ia menunggu taksi di sebuah halte.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Tangannya bersilang di depan dada dengan pandangan mengarah pada kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di jalan. Percuma. Kendaraan yang melintas kebanyakan mobil pribadi—itupun hanya beberapa. Ia kembali duduk dengan pandangan tertunduk. Ponsel ia keluarkan dari sakunya, mengecek kalau-kalau ada pesan masuk. Tapi nihil. Seseorang yang ia kirimi pesan beberapa kali—yang ia harapkan dapat menjemputnya—tak juga membalas.

Mendengar ada kendaraan yang mendekat, ia menoleh ke arah kiri, mengamati cahaya lampu depan sebuah mobil yang semakin tampak jelas di pandangannya. Bibirnya yang semula mengerucut kini melengkungkan seulas senyum tipis. Ah, itu dia. Sebuah taksi yang tak berpenumpang akhirnya hendak melintas.

Ia melambaikan tangan, tak lama kemudian taksi berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Naruto melangkah masuk ketika pintu taksi terbuka secara otomatis. Ia duduk, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran jok sembari menghela napas panjang. Ponsel yang digenggamnya bergetar, menampilkan nama Kiba di layar ponselnya.

Maaf Naruto, aku tak bisa mengantar sampai rumahmu. Tapi saat ini kau sudah dalam perjalanan pulang, 'kan?

Naruto menggerutu sebal. Kekesalannya pada Kiba kini menyeruak kembali ke permukaan. Kenapa pemuda penyuka anjing itu malah mengiriminya pesan di saat yang tak tepat? Huh. Dasar teman yang tak bisa mengerti suasana hati Naruto.

Ia mematikan ponsel lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Perhatiannya teralih oleh supir taksi yang sedari tadi diam tak membuka suara. Diam-diam, ia mencuri pandang pada Sang Supir. Walaupun remang-remang ia tahu bahwa supir taksi ini bukanlah pria berumur di atas empat puluhan—melainkan seumuran dengannya. Dan oh, ternyata wajahnya begitu tampan. Tapi percuma saja jika memiliki wajah tampan sedangkan ekspresi yang terpampang sedatar teflon.

"Ini di kuburan ya? Jangan-jangan supirnya juga makhluk halus," celetuk Naruto, menghancurkan keheningan di dalam taksi.

Supir taksi itu mendengus. Ia menjawab tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan yang dilaluinya. "Anda tahu sendiri ini di dalam taxi, Sir."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Ya, ya, ya. Di sini dengan di kuburan sama. Sama-sama sepi." Ia memerhatikan supir yang reaksinya tetap datar-datar saja.

"Hn."

Jawaban ambigu yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

Duk

Naruto menendang kursi belakang yang diduduki supir, berusaha untuk—setidaknya, sedikit saja—mengalihkan pandangan pemuda bersurai raven itu menoleh padanya. Namun ia tak sedikitpun berniat untuk menoleh. Ia hanya berdecak sebal dan memfokuskan penglihatannya yang tertuju lurus pada jalan raya.

"Hei, lama-lama aku bisa mati kebosanaaaaannn," erang Naruto. Ia menendang-nendang kecil jok belakang kursi supir. Uchiha Sasuke—nama Si Supir—lagi-lagi berdecak sebal.

"Kau tak mendengarku?"

"..."

Sia-sia saja keluhanmu itu, Naruto.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengamati suasana malam dari jendela taksi. Terbilang sepi, namun masih ada beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Dahinya berkerut, menandakan ia sedang berpikir keras. Ia tajamkan penglihatannya, ia amati baik-baik bangunan-bangunan yang dilewatinya. Sungguh, jalan yang dilaluinya tak melewati jalur ke tempat yang ingin ia tuju.

"Lho, tujuanku tidak melalui jalan ini! Apa kau berniat membawa kabur aku, heh?"

Berdecak kesal, Sasuke menginjak rem. Mobil taksi langsung terhenti, mengakibatkan Naruto yang tak siap dengan pemberhentian mendadak ini terantuk kursi mobil di hadapannya.

Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sedikit berdenyut nyeri. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia menoleh pada Naruto, melemparkan tatapan tajam padanya. "Lalu? Tuan mau ke mana? Seharusnya Anda memberitahukan lebih awal."

Apa? Tadi Sasuke bilang, seharusnya Naruto yang memberitahukan lebih dulu ke mana tujuannya? Bukannya setiap supir taksi seharusnya bertanya ke mana tujuan penumpang sebelum mobil melaju? Naruto membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam pula, namun ia akui manik obsidian itu lebih menusuk hingga jantungnya—oke, ini terlalu berlebihan. Ia menggerutu pelan, membuka pintu taksi lalu membanting pintu dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan suara debuman nyaring. Kedua mata Sasuke tak bisa lepas dari perbuatan yang dilakukan penumpangnya ini. Hei, baginya, ia tak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Bukannya berjalan menjauhi taksi, Naruto malah membuka pintu depan taksi. Dengan ekspresi memberenggut ia masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping supir, lalu menutup pintu taksi dengan kasar. "Putar balik, ke Suna," titahnya.

Sasuke tak menanggapi perkataan Naruto yang menyebalkan itu. Ia memutar stir untuk kembali melewati jalan yang telah dilalui—hingga menuju Suna.

Keheningan mendominasi keduanya selama menit demi menit berlalu. Naruto enggan membuka suara duluan. Alasannya? Ia bisa mendongkol dalam hati karena kemungkinan besar Sasuke akan menanggapi setiap perkataan Naruto dengan 'hn' saja atau dengan kalimat sarkastis. Dan tentu saja Sasuke bukan tipikal orang yang ingin berbasa-basi.

Untuk mengusir kebosanan, ia mengamati keadaan sekitar secara asal; melihat-lihat pemandangan di luar, mengamati benda-benda yang ada di dalam taksi, atau sesekali mencuri pandang pada Sasuke yang tengah fokus menyetir. Ketika pandangannya tak sengaja mendapati identitas supir taksi, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Wah wah, kau tampak imut di sini," ucap Naruto, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada sebuah foto Sasuke yang diambil sekitar setahun yang lalu.

Sasuke melirik sekilas pada Naruto. Ia berdecak kesal karena fotonya dibilang ... imut? Ia seorang pemuda! Bukan seorang gadis. "Saya bukan perempuan, Sir," tanggapnya. Ia menghela napas lalu kembali meluruskan pandangan.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Kekehannya terhenti karena manik miliknya memerhatikan ekspresi Sasuke. Ia berharap ia bisa menemukan semburat merah di pipi pemuda pucat itu. Namun cahaya dalam taksi yang remang-remang membuatnya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Sasuke. Kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, mengukir senyum tipis. Memerhatikan lekuk wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat ternyata asyik juga—ia sampai-sampai berdecak kagum dalam hati karena keindahan sosok pemuda di sampingnya.

"Tsk. Berhenti menatapku." Sasuke memutar setir, mengambil jalur ke arah kanan. Ia merasa risih jika ditatap seseorang dengan pandangan 'aneh' dari penumpangnya.

Senyuman di bibir Naruto semakin melebar. "Ini mataku kok. Terserah mau diarahkan ke mana."

"Itu mengganggu."

Menggangu? Tinggal tak acuhkan saja gampang bukan?

"Oh ya? Apa kau malu aku perhatikan, begitu, hm?"

"Tsk."

Detik kemudian, mereka terdiam. Sasuke tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan pemuda di sampingnya menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Dari sudut manapun, kau memang tampan."

"..."

Kriieett

Laju mobil terhenti di depan sebuah apartemen bertingkat. Naruto menoleh ke luar jendela. Ia tak menyangka ternyata sudah sampai di depan tempat yang ditujunya. "Eh? Sudah sampai? Cepat sekali!"

Pintu taksi terbuka secara otomatis. "Keluar. Cepat," titahnya, menekankan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia keluar dari taksi, berjalan ke kaca samping kiri. "Sasukeeeee~ ayo ke apartemenmu~" bujuk Naruto.

Sasuke mendelik. "Kau tahu 'kan ini masih _shift_ malamku?"

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu _teme_. _Shift_ yang sampai-sampai membuatku menunggu lama kedatanganmu karena kau lebih mementingkan klien daripada aku," protes Naruto, mengeluarkan unek-uneknya karena telah menunggu berpuluh-puluh menit di sebuah halte.

Tapi semua itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Sasuke. Jelas-jelas sehari sebelumnya Naruto bilang setelah pesta dengan teman-temannya berakhir ia akan diantarkan oleh Kiba. Nyatanya? Ketika Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan mengantarkan penumpang, tiba-tiba Naruto mengiriminya pesan untuk menjemputnya di halte Ame. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal? Itu juga alasan kenapa Sasuke tak mau menanggapi perkataan Naruto di dalam taksi—seakan mereka ini sekadar supir taksi dan penumpang yang tak saling mengenal.

"Aku pergi." Sasuke menekan tombol kaca mobil, membuat tangan Naruto yang bertengger di sana menarik tangannya.

Tak terima dengan keputusan Sasuke yang hendak pergi, ia menggedor-gedor kaca mobil hingga Sasuke membuka kembali kaca mobil sepenuhnya. "Kau mau meninggalkanku sendiri di apartemenmu, begitu?"

Menghela napas, Sasuke menjawab. "Itu salahmu sendiri, _dobe_. Dari awal aku hendak mengantarmu ke rumahmu, bukan menuju apartemenku."

Ya, Sasuke memang hendak mengantar Naruto pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi di tengah jalan Naruto berkata salah jalan—yang membuat ia membutar balik menuju apartemennya.

Naruto melihat jam tangannya. Sudah pukul dua belas lebih lima menit. "Aku tak mau tahu. Pokoknya kau harus kembali sebelum jam satu malam."

"Hn."

Mendengar jawaban amat singkat yang Naruto yakini itu jawaban 'ya', ia memutar tubuhnya. Baru saja ia melangkah tiga langkah, ia teringat sesuatu. Ada hal yang harus dilakukannya sebelum Sasuke melajukan taksi.

"Oh ya, aku lupa sesuatu."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Apa yang Naruto lupakan? Naruto tak membawa barang yang mungkin kelupaan ditaruh di dalam taksi. Lalu apa?

Naruto kembali mendekati Sasuke. Kepalanya bergerak masuk ke kaca taksi dan ...

... ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Sasuke. Lembut dan manis.

Bibirnya perlahan bergerak mencapai daun telinga Sasuke, membisikkan sesuatu di sana. "Cepat pulang. Aku rindu menyentuhmu."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Sasuke mendengus sekaligus merona, Naruto menarik kepalanya, berdiri tegak dengan seulas seringai terpatri di bibirnya. Sasuke menutup kaca mobil. Naruto melambaikan tangannya lalu berteriak, "Jangan coba-coba mengganggu penumpangmu ya!"

—dan, Sasuke lagi-lagi mendengus, yang detik kemudian mengulas senyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

—**end**

**Happy NaruSasu Day! :D**

**Pffftt Sasu jadi abang taksi aiiihhhh. Pengen deh naik taksinya Sasu. Tapi gabakal mungkih hiks. Yeah, walaupun saya tahu di Jepang sebenernya supir taksi itu umurnya 50 th ke atas wkwkwk namanya juga fanfic maklum aja yah XD /krik**

**Anw mind to gimme review? :3**

**..**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
